Galaxy X Hunter
by Saiyuri Taiyou
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe (literally) where the characters of Yoshihiro Togashi's manga series Hunter X Hunter live on separate planets, and Hunters are a breed searching for the unknown in the stars instead of just upon a single planet. A young boy, Gon Freecss, searches throughout the galaxy for his father by becoming a hunter, a rare breed that enjoy the unknown.


Who would have imagined that he lived in such a backwater place? As Kite stepped out of his ship, he gazed around at the surrounding mass. The people here were simple. Not a single person wore any sort of protective gear - most of them looked as if they had never stepped off planet a single time in their entire lives. Despite their rustic demeanor, however, Kite could see a strength within them - a strength that reminded him of his mentor, Ging. 'Perhaps coming here won't prove to be a total loss,'. The first man that he approached ran a food kiosk, and Kite couldn't help but survey his merchandise despite himelf. He may have had business to conduct, but he was still a Hunter, and no hunter could pass up the opprotunity to learn something new.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The man inquired, taking in Kite's heavy armor, and weaponry. Kite touched the brim of his hat. "I am looking for information on a friend of mine,"

"He from around here?" The man folded his arms as if he were impatient now that he knew Kite had no interest in his strange food.

"I believe so. His name is Ging Freecss."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, then his gaze drifted away toward the ground.

Shuffling his feet uncertainly, the man said, "Can't say that I know him too well myself, but I can tell you that Ms. Freecss often buys fish from the monger just across the way in that direction." He pointed to his left.

"Thank you, sir," Kite dipped his head gratefully. He pulled out his purse. "I didn't have the opprotunity to change my money into your currency before coming here, but I do have some bolts if you are interested." He held out a generous amount of the small silver balls in his palm.

The man's eyes widened. "If you are certain, sir," He snatched the bolts out of Kite's hand before he had the chance to change his mind. Kite turned to walk away. "Do you need anything else, sir?" The kiosk man called after him.

"No, that's alright. Thank you for your assistance." Kite waved without turning as he headed down the unpaved road.

The fish monger was a tiny man. He stood a whole head shorter than Kite, his upper body just sticking up behind his enourmous mound of freshly caught fish. When he saw Kite approaching, he eyed his strange clothing curiously. "You aren't from around here, are you?" He asked as Kite stopped before him.

"No, I come from quite a ways away."

"What brings you to our tiny little planet, stranger?"

"Ging Freecss." Kite noticed as the fish monger's body went rigid. "I am looking for information on him."

Regaining his composure, the man inquired, "What do you want with that drifter?"

"I am trying to find him. Personal business," Kite tried to make himself seem unthreatening, but he figured it probably didn't help.

The man began to busy himself with his work. He grabbed the nearest fish and continued to gut it. Kite watched with slight interest at first, but soon he began to grow impatient. If the man wasn't going to be any help, there was no reason to stand around -

"I was never very fond of Ging," the man finally said, "but I know his cousin, Mito, fairly well. She and Ging's son, Gon, often come by."

Kite stared at the man blankly. "Son? Ging has a son?"

The fish monger laughed. "Oh, yes. He's a good lad." His eyes searched Kite's face for a long moment. "I believe I can trust you. If you'd like, I can give you directions to where Mito lives,"

Kite was caught off guard by the man's unexpected change. "Thank you, sir,"

The fish monger's directions led Kite straight through a place called Snakebeach forest. He made sure Kite was aware of the danger beforehand, but when Kite told him he was a pro Hunter, the man's worried seemed to dissipate. "It isn't a difficult forest - none of the beasts in there are over a level two. But it is easy to get lost if you don't know where you are going."

Kite wasn't afraid of getting lost. As long as he eventually reached his destination, what did it matter if he took a detour or two?

Gon sat high above the lake - perfectly perched and prepared to catch his prey. He allowed his mind to go blank. There was no need to focus on anything other than the task at hand. Soon now, he would have his catch.

With a faint tug, Gon felt his prey take the bait. "I got him!" Gon shouted in elation as he began to reel in his fishing pole. The beast yanked hard, throwing Gon off balance. Planting his feet as firmly as he could, Gon held on. 'He isn't getting away from me!' He thought. As he strained against the beast Gon realized, 'I won't be able to reel this thing in with just my strength alone,' Glancing around, he caught sight of a particularly large branch to his left. 'That's it!'

Gon leaped into the air over the branch to his side. He let himself fall until he was able to use the branch as leverage. His weight, combined with the extra force was enough, and the gigantic Lord of the Lake flew up out of the water.

Gon ran ecstatically through the town. His aunt, Mito, was out buying groceries from the market, and Gon was too excited to show her his catch to wait for her to return home. As he passed, islanders turned and stared after him. A few that he was familiar with called after him enthusiastically. It had been a long time since anyone had caught the Lord of the Lake - Ging Freecss had been the first.

"Mito!" Gon cried as he finally saw her amidst a large crowd. Mito turned in surprise. When Gon laid the giant fish at her feet, she looked calm, albeit a little alarmed. "I caught the Lord, as promised, Aunt Mito. So now I can take the Hunter Exam, right? Right?"

Mito closed her eyes. Gon pressed her, "You said it's always important to keep your promises,"

Knowing she couldn't win, Mito nodded. She was worried for Gon, but she believed in him.

"Thank you!" Gon handed her the application form he had been keeping with him since the day he started trying to catch the Lord of the Lake. Mito took the form, filled it out, and stamped her approval as his guardian. This was finally it. He was going to become a hunter. He was going to find his dad.

"I promise," Gon called as he snatched the form from her hands and turned to dash away, "I am going to become the greatest hunter ever!"


End file.
